red string of fate
by fanwars82
Summary: Have you ever heard of the red string of fate. No well then let me explain. the red string of fate is said to be an invincible red string that is tyed around your pinky. It is also said to connect you to your soul mate. but what happens when this string is cut. (rating will change in the future)also this my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.
1. the dream

Time: unknown

location: unknown

world: cray

(first person view)

"No... please not like this. Not after every thing we've been through" cried a female night. Who was holding me in her arms and cringing uncontrollably. My vision was blurry but I can make out her long white hair, enchanting red eyes, and light brown skin. I didn't know who she was but I felt warm and safe in her arms. I reached out my hand and placed it against one of her cheeks. As a sign that I was still awake. For some reason these words left my mouth " I will find a way to remember. So please wait for me" I said as I became weaker and weaker. Then she said in a sad broken up voice "I will. Even if I have to wait for several life times I will wait for you aichi!" with though's words every thing went black.


	2. the long boring intro

Authors note

I want to get some stuff out of the way right know so I wont have to bother you guys later. First- I'll probably only be able to update once every 1 or 2 weeks because of school. Second- the girl in white hair was going to be an oc. but if you guys want me to I can change her to be misaki or kourin. Witch ever one you guys want the most. Third- the first few chapters are going to be a bit random since there main goal is so that I can introduce some characters that will play a role in the main plot. Also if you guys can think of some way for me to improve the story please tell me. I'm new at this so don't hate If it's a bit boring or bad. any way ill stop talking know. enjoy.

disclaimer I do not own vanguard

chapter 1- the long boring intro (you can skip this if you want ill try to post another chapter out soon since this one is really just aichi talking)

location: aichi's apartment complex

Time: 6 o'clock in the morning

world: Earth

aichi's pov

My eyes shot wide open, I was breathing very heavy, and tears had been streaming down my face.

"Looks like I had another one of those dreams again" I said as I sat up on my bed, while also wiping the tears off my face.I sat there for a few minutes lost in thuoght. After what I think was twenty minutes I turned my head to check my alarm clock. "6:38 AM better go take a quick shower" I said as I got up from my bed. My room was dark and the only thing keeping it from being completely pitch black was the dull sunlight that barley got through my curtains.

When I got up the first thing I did was turn on the lights. And as I did I quickly covered my eyes to shield them from the sudden light that filled the room. The room wasn't very big, the floors were made of wood, the walls were painted white, and there was only one window. In my opinion it was an okay room. My bed was at the far end of the room, across from the door and right next to the window. Next to my bed was a small wardrobe, that had the clock on top of it. It now said 6:40 am. To the right wall there was a tall-black shelf that had some trophies and medals on it. Of course most of them were from vanguard tournaments. Next to the trophy shelf was a study table with a small green lamp and my school bag on top of it. The study table also had a few drawers to keep supplies in. To the center of the left wall was a small plasma T.V. that was resting on a small black shelf with three rows in it. In the first row had a DVD player, in the second row was the cable box and in the third row was a bunch of movies that I have watched. To the left and right of the television there were two large wardrobes. The wardrobe on the left of the television was were I kept all my casual, formal, and pajama pants. The one on the right side was were I kept all my casual and formal shirts, as well as my socks. Lastly there was a small glass table in the center of the room. I sit near it when ever I watch the tv.

After getting my miyaji academy uniform . I rushed over to the bath room. Tossed my clean clothes in sink after making shore that it was dry. Then I quickly removed my dirty cloths and threw them on the floor . Then I entered the tube and started to take a quick shower.

I'm seven-teen now and its been a year since I last started living on my own. My mom was against it but I had my reasons. One of the reasons are the weird dreams I've been having. These dreams can be peaceful, happy, sad, weird, and sometimes very violent. And there's one thing that all these dreams have incomen. I keep on seeing the same girl appear in all of them. There was one dream where we were surrounded by several enemy's and we fought them all with excellent team work. Then there was one were we had a picnic in a field of flowers. Also for some reason I seemed to have been in love with her in all my dreams. But the weirdest thing is that all these dreams feel so real. As if the dreams had actually happen and I was actually there. Well theirs no use in thinking about them.

I turned of the water from the shower and steeped out of the tube. I used my hand to wipe off the fog on my bathroom mirror. I was now able to see my reflection clearly. I've gotten taller but other than that I really haven't changed much. I let out a small sigh when I saw my hair. An other reason why I decided to get my own place was because the back of my hair has begun to grow really fast. And no matter how many times I trim or cut my hair. It grows back over night. After cutting my hair back to its normal length. I opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

After putting on all my cloths I rushed to my room. Graved a pair of socks and my shoes. And quickly put them on. On my out of my room I graved my bag from my study table and left my apartment.

I rushed out down the hall and stairs. Before I left the lobby of my apartment building I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see my neighbor running toward me. "Hey aichi mind giving me a ride." she asked me with a worn out voice clearly she was running late like I was.

She was also a student of miyaji academy. She had short and messy light green hair, golden yellow eyes, light skin, and her height reaches up to my shoulders, her name is yukiko.

"Sure no problem" I said as I opened the front door for her."cool thanks" she replied as she walked out side. I parked my motorbike a block away. Yes you heard me right motorbike. I didn't have enough money for a car. So I went with the next best thing. Mom was fierce with me and told me for three long hours to never think of joining a biker gang. Of course the idea had never even crossed my mind. When we were both on I made shoure that yukiko had a good grip on me. Then I started the engine and we were off.

Theird person view

"was that him" said a deep voice coming from a cellphone. The phone was being held by some guy wearing all black. "Yes its him alright and this time he doesnt seem to have his little gang to save him" said the guy in an all black outfit in a murders voice. "Good. Now come back to the hideout we will attack when the time is right" said the guy on the other end of the phone call.

Wow did you actually read that long and boring chapter. well ill try to make the next one a bit more interesting. Oh one other thing who do guys want the girl in white hair to be.

1)An oc

2)misaki

3)kourin


	3. another day at school

Authers note

Okay I let you guys choose. And after a week kourin is the one with the most votes. So its a aichi x kourin. Actually now that I think about. With the dark past im going to give aichi and kuorin not actually remembering her past. Its giving me ideas for the new plot

disclaimer I do not own vanguard

chapter 2- another day at school

aichi's pov

I sighed in relief as I sat down at my desk. I was certain that me and yukiko were going to be late this morning.

I got a few stairs of jealousy and anger from most of my class mates. Nothing new their. Lotes of people have started to look at me like that since I started arriving to school with yukiko almost everyday.

Yeah, she was popular. People knew her as a strong, caring, and open minded person. Every one goes to her for advise on something, even the teachers, also she's the leader of the kendo club. I just simply tried my best to ignore the stares, but that was proven difficult. To my sudden relief the school bell rang to signal the end of the period.

I stretched a bit as I got up from my seat. It was now lunch time. "Hey aichi" yelled ishida from the other side of the class room. "Lets hurry up before someone else takes our spot". "alright" I said yelling back at him. We both ran out of the class room and head strait for the roof.

When we got there we were greeted by misaki, kourin, and shingo. "Hey aichi and ishida" said kourin as she gently waved at us. "Hey kourin, misaki, and shingo. How have your new classes been, make any new friends" I said as me and ishida sat next to our other three friends. We were put in different classes except for me and ishida.

"Okay I guess"said shingo,"all the students in my class just keep swarming me" said kourin in a tired voice, "I'm doing fine" said misaki as she started eating her lunch.

"what about you guys" asked misaki. "oh us were doing fine" replied ishida for both of us.

We just sat there eating and having a friendly conversation about vanguard, ways to improve our decks, and of course most of the time shingo and ishida were arguing and calling each other names. That is until kourin asked me something that seemed to be on everyone else mind.

"h-hey aichi I was wondering why do you keep on coming to school with that yukiko person" she asked in a hesitant voice as if afraid of what my answer will be. "oh that's simple we'r-" before I could even finish. I was rudely interrupted by ishida. "yup its completely simple, right shingo" ishida said with a fairly large grin on his face that I did not like at all. I turn my head slightly to look at shingo who had the same large grin. "yup completely simple, its obvious that there dating, what do you think misaki-san" said shingo with that large grin that was starting to get me annoyed. "mhm I agree with them" said misaki who had a really small and hard to notice grin on her face. "n-n-no were neighbors that's all really" I said in a panic voice as I turned to face kourin. Dammit ever since I told these three about the way I feel towards kourin. They have been doing anything to put me on the spot if it meant me confessing to kourin.

Kourin's pov

"H-hey aichi I was wondering why do you keep coming to school with that yukiko person" I asked aichi with a hesitant voice.

He turned to look at me. with those adorable blue eyes of him that always remind me of a little lost puppy and for some reason every time I look him in the eye its as if I've known him for my hole life, like I can tell him any thing. Except of course the way I feel about him. I just cant bring my self to, I mean what if he says no and things become awkward between us and he becomes more and more distant. I just woul- before I could finish my thought aichi spoke. "oh that's simple we'r-" said aichi before he was rudely interrupted by ishida. Who for some reason had a large grin on his face.

"yup completely simple right shingo." said ishida as he poked shingo with his elbow. "simple what was simple about that. Aichi didnt even finish talking and its weird to see ishida and shingo act so buddy buddy all of a sudden" I said angerly to my self in my head as I kept a calm and normal face.

I turned to look at shingo who also had that large grin on his face. It was starting to get creepy. "yup completely simple" shingo said mimicking ishidas words. Just when I thought things couldn't get any creeper. "Its obvious that there dating, what do you think misaki-san" said shingo as the grin on his face grew wider. "D-d-dating there dating. N-no maybe they just live near each other .I did hear that aichi's place is far away from school and aichi being the kind person he is. Offers her a ride to school every day." I said to myself in my mind in a panic. While also doing my best to keep a calm and collected face witch was much harder to do now, with what shingo just said.

I turned to look at misaki who thank full wasn't grinning. "mhm I agree with them" misaki said in her usual voice. "Even misaki is saying it, I-I cant believe it aichi's dating her" I said with a sad broken up voice in my mind. "n-n-no we're just neighbors that's all really" aichi said in a bit of a panic as he turned to face me. I let out a small sigh of relief. So I was right they just simply live close to each other.

I looked at aichi in the eye with a series look that seemed to surprise him. But if i'm going to make aichi my then I have to do it soon or else someone else is really going to steal him from me. But as I was about to say something aichi's eye's seemed to have widened a bit. He got up and walked towards the metal gate that kept the students safe from falling off. He placed one hand on the fence and said something that we couldn't hear from this distance.

Aichi's pov

kourin looked at me in the eye with a series look on her face. Was she made about something. But before she spoke the breeze that had hit my face carried a familiar smell. I got up witch seemed to have surprised everyone. I walked over to were I had picked up the scent. I stopped when I reached the metal fence. "I smell a rabbit" I said to my self in a small wispier so that the others wont hear me. But what is he doing here it cant be coincidental.

Im sorry if this chapter is also long and boring. I'll at least try to put one fight in the next chapter.


	4. white rabbit

Authors note

I just realized that 1,000 words aren't very long are they. So ill ask you guys do you want me to make the chapters longer. Say around 1,500 or 2,000 words or do you want me to keep it at 1,000 words. Oh and hey I got a good idea for another fanfic. Do you guys think I should make a second one or should I wait.

Disclaimer I do not own vanguard

chapter 3- the white rabbit

aichi's pov

"Dammit why is he here" I said to my self in my head while also keeping a calm and happy face. To keep my friends from worrying about me. But with the way I acted when we were up on the roof how can I blame them. But that's not the issue here. Dammit I made it completely clear that I don't ever want to see, hear, or even pick up there scent ever again. When I find him I'm gong to-. My train of thought was cut off when ishida asked me something.

"h-hey aichi you feeling okay, I mean you acted pretty strange when we were up on the roof. Your not made about the hole yukiko thing are you." ishida asked in a very concern way. "no im not made at you guys. But I would like it if you, shingo, and misaki would stop putting me on the spot like that." I said in a calm manner. "but were just trying to help by giving you a small push." replied ishida. "help how. You guys nearly destroyed any chance I had with kourin." I told ishida with a bit of annoyance in my voice. "sorry, sorry, sorry next time we'll think of something else." ishida said as he began to scratch the back of his head. "no don't. I'm thank full that you guys want to help me. But I want to tell kourin how I feel when I'm ready. Not when I'm in a situation were I have to forcefully tell her how I feel about her or if I don't I lose all chance with her." I replied back to ishida in a series voice witch seemed to have cot him off guard.

"well all right. You have a point its not right for us to just force you to. Even if we do think its helping you. I'll ask misaki and shingo to stay out of it as well." replied ishida in an apologetic way. "thanks. Either way I was planing on inviting her to go to the park with me next week" I told ishida with a small smile on my face. "oh and that's when your going to tell her how you feel right" said ishida in a excited voice that cot me of guard. " yup or at least ill try to tell her" I replied to ishida with a very hesitant voice. "I'm more than sour you can" ishida told me as he gave me a thumbs up.

Kourin's pov

"I hope aichi is okay. he was acting weird when we were up on the roof" I said to my self in my head as I sat down at desk.

My class mates were beginning to swarm me again. "hey kourin-san want to go watch a movie together" asked a boy with brown hair who was then pushed aside by a girl with dark blond hair who then asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her, who was then pushed aside by some other guy who also asked me out to the movies, who was then pushed aside by other person who wanted to do something else with me and the pattern went on until the teacher walked into the class room.

"Okay students please take your seats and quit down we have a new student transferring to our class" announced the teacher to the class.

"new student? Its almost last period. Why didn't the teacher introduces him or her to the class during first period?" I asked my self in my head. "oh well doesn't really matter" I told my self.

"Okay please come in and introduce your self to the class." said the teacher as he turned his head to face the door. The door soon opened after the teacher spoke. The new student that walked in was a male ruffly about shingo's height. He had long snow white hair, with two long cow licks that for some reason reminded me of rabbit ears, crimson red eyes, he also had female long eye lashes, and light white skin.

"hello my name is Alver hare. Its a pleasure to meet you all." said the new kid as he turned towards the class after he finished writing his name on the bored. "Alver hare. Its a weird name. He must be foreign." I said to my self.

Some of the girls in my class were saying score to them self and some guys seemed intimidated. He's cute i'll give him that but he's not someone I would drool over.

"okay class quit down." said the teacher to the whispering class. "okay hare-san your seat is next to kourin over there" the teacher told the new student as he pointed to me and the empty seat next to me. "okay teach. Oh and please call me alver" the new student told the teacher as he began to walk to the seat next to me.

"okay now that that's out of the way lets begin our class." announced the teacher.

Mid way through the lesson I noticed that alver was trying to get my attain. I hope he isn't going to ask me out like the rest of my class does.

"what?" I whisper to him. "um well do you by any chance play vanguard" he whispers back to me. I was a little surprised that he had asked me that. "yes I do." I replied back in a low whisper. "Awesome im glad that you do other wise I would have felt really stupid for asking you. Any ways do you know of a good place with strong fighters." he asked me in a low whisper that was filled with some much joy. Well he did ask for strong card fighters. "i do actually. Ill take you there after school. Also this school has a card fighting club if you want to join it but you'll have to beat one of the current members. Which wont be any easy task there all strong." I told him in low whisper. "sweet thanks for the offer and the info" he replied back in a really excited whisper.

When the school bell rang to signal the end of the day I was swarmed by my class mates again. And the use'll patter of some guy asking me out and then being pushed a side by a girl who then askes me to go shopping with her, resumes. That is until alver spoke up "U-UM kourin-san has already promised me to give me a tour of the school after classes." said alver in a hesitant voice. His face was so pure and innocent that no one from my class could give him a stare of jealousy or anger. They just simply got there things and left. actually it reminded me a bit of aichi when i first met him.

On our way to the main gate we had meat up with misaki, ishida, and shingo who I quickly introduced to alver. Ishida told me that aichi had to leave early to run a quick earn for his mom and that he should be at card capital before us. On our way there ishida and shingo seemed to have integrated alver and asked him questions along the line if he liked me or not. All in witch he politely said no to.

Aichi's pov

"his scent its coming closer and the worst part is he's with misaki, shingo, ishida, and kourin." I said to my self in my head as I called another unite on my field. "hey aichi are you alright" asked kai as he looked at me a little worried. "im fine kai-kun why are you asking" I replied in a fake smile that seemed to fool kai and everyone else. "oh its nothing its just that your mind seemed some were else" replied kai. But he's right my mind is some were else. Im so focused on why hes coming closer that its starting to get notice able. But then again theirs no one stupid enough to come chasing after me. So maybe its really just a coincident. Ill just have to wait and see.

Third person pov

As aichi was about to call blaster blade he stopped mid way as he saw who came walking in the doors of card capital.

Alver froze as well for a second. Then with all his force and speed he charged at aichi and locked him in a tight huge

"LLOYD-NEE" yelled alver as him and aichi were sent flying across the room. This had completely surprised every one.

"N-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" every said in a very shocked way and there face's completely covered in shock as well.

"L-Lloyd-nee I-i missed you so much" said alver in a sad broken up voice as he began to cry and rub his cheek against aichi's. "okay okay alver I missed you two but can you please get off of me and stop calling me that" said aichi as he tried to push alver away from him but he was proven to be stronger than he looks.

anthers note: Im sorry that I couldn't put a card fight in this chapter but I can promise you one in the next chapter. Oh and for thous wondering why I named this oc alver hare its because it means white rabbit. Alver means white in Scottish I believe and hare means rabbit in english. Oh and Lloyd means grey in english as well I believe.

me- hello my readers i decided to try and make these little skits in the end of the chapters

aichi- alver get off of me

alver- never (proceeds to cry) i missed you so much Lloyed-nee

aichi- STOP CALLING ME THAT!

kourin- just who on earth are you alver

me- okay lets stop hear before alver spills the beans but the main reason for these skits is to answer any questions that you guys may or may not have. Ill have either aichi or kourin answer them. So long as the question reveals nothing about the main plot or future events. Are you guys okay with that.

kourin- im fine with it

aichi- me to so LONG AS ALVER GETS OFF OF ME!

kourin- wow i've never seen or heard aichi get made before

me- okay bye see you guys in a week


	5. im sorry

I'm sorry guys im going to have to put this fanfic on hold for now. I need to go find a part time job. I know that this may sound a bit greedy but I really need the money. That doesn't mean that I won't writi the other chapters. Im going to do my best to make any time possible to do the fanfic. But with school, then my cooking club starting this month, and having to find a job it will be very hard to. So im sorry but im going to put this fanfic on a hold for at least a year. So for now good bye guys.


End file.
